


Taming of The Lone Beast

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADDED BONUS CHAPTER, Hinata is an amazing friend just like always, M/M, and someone gets beaten up (but it's not described), but there is some blood, delinquent au, there's some bullying, they're both a little bit sassy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi transfers in the middle of school year and ends up in the school full of delinquents. When some senpais try to take his money, someone saves Yamaguchi. But is Tsukishima really helping him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like really, really wanted to beat him up. I'm sorry.

‘Shit, so the rumors were true. I was stupid for feeling safe after just one week. I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I’m screwed,’ echoed through Yamaguchi's head after he was violently thrown against a wall on the school rooftop. 

"Soooo, Freckles, do you feel like home yet here, huh?" Burly second year was looming over Yamaguchi, successfully intimidating him. 

"You know that family have to help each other, right?" Another one asked with sleazy smile. 

"And that’s why you're going to lend us some money," said the third and last one, while lighting a cigarette. 

Yamaguchi was frantically thinking what would be the best thing to do in this situation. He didn't have much money on him so it wouldn't be that much of a loss. Though he hasn't bought his lunch yet, so being hungry until the end of the day would be the only downside at the moment. But on the other hand, Yamaguchi knew that giving them money once would be only the beginning and he would be tormented probably until the end of his high school days. 

"Oi, Freckles, are you deaf or what?! We're asking you something!" The first one shouted at him and hit the wall just beside Yamaguchi’s head. He flinched and closed his eyes, then yelped in surprise when he felt a hand on his hip.

"If you're not going to give us your money then we're going to take it ourselves," the hand wandered lower and dived into Yamaguchi’s pocket, taking his wallet out.

"See? It's pretty easy," the third senpai said and blew smoke right into Yamaguchi's face. 

"What, senpai, for real? Extorting money? Pathetic. Shouldn't you rather go and beat the shit out of your rivals or maybe even yourselves or something?" Yamaguchi heard another voice. Seemingly polite but cold and with underlying mockery. He opened his eyes and saw a tall blond standing right behind the smoking senpai.

"Tsukishima, you asshole!" The three of them turned their attention to the intruder.

"What? I've been enjoying my break in peace and quiet before you so rudely interrupted me."

"Do you think that being under that fucker Sawamura allows you to do whatever the hell you want?" he threw the cigarette on the ground. 

"Haa?" Tsukishima's expression changed. A shiver went down Yamaguchi's spine at the sight of the cold fury in his eyes. 

"I am under no one," Tsukishima said slowly and quietly, looming over the senpai. He in turn backed up a little and threw Yamaguchi's wallet on the ground. The group retreated, leaving them alone.

"Ah... um... thank you," Yamaguchi said shyly when Tsukishima reached for the wallet.

"Huh? You think I did it for you? What a joke," he smirked and took some money. "Should be enough for a slice," Tsukishima said more to himself than to Yamaguchi and nonchalantly threw the wallet at him.

"What the...?" dumbfounded Yamaguchi was left alone on the rooftop.

*

"EH? They went after you?" Hinata screamed into Yamaguchi’s face during lunch break.

"Yeah, but nothing actually happened so..." he laughed weakly while not telling the whole truth.

"But still! That's not good! I'm gonna talk to the Captain later! And you will be fine then!" Hinata slammed his hand on the desk. 

"Thank you, Hinata," Yamaguchi was genuinely happy. 

"No problem! We're friends! And friends have to help each other, right?" he smiled brightly. But his smile disappeared when he heard some voices coming from the door:

"Geh, he's with that stupid shorty now. I guess we won't get anything from him now."

"Are these those assholes?" Hinata asked with the most intense look in his eyes, to which Yamaguchi only nodded in response.

Everything that happened later went extremely fast. Hinata sprung up from his chair, run the short distance and then jumped high, kicking one of the senpais right in the face. Yamaguchi was standing there, wide eyed, not exactly sure how to react. Just a moment later Hinata was back beside him, grunting some curses under his breath.

"They don't take me seriously because I'm short," he was upset. "I wish I could just glare at them. Like Kageyama. Ah... but I wouldn't like to have such a scary face like him." 

"Um... Hinata... I think you shouldn’t..." Yamaguchi said quietly, looking somewhere over laughing Hinata's head. 

"He's standing right behind me, right? With that murderous look, right?" Hinata asked, sheer terror in his eyes. He tilted his head back and, with the most innocent smile, said:

"Oh! How nice to see you, Kageyama-kun. You’re as handsome as ever, Kageyama-san!" Yamaguchi was ready for another bloodbath but it was prevented when another senpai came into their classroom.

"Kageyama, Hinata! Have you seen Tsukishima?"

"Sugawara-san!" Kageyama exclaimed. "It's lunch break, so he's not here."

"And he left his uniform jacket, so he's probably out again," Hinata added.

"Daichi's gonna be mad at him again..." big sigh escaped Sugawara. "Tell him to find me when he'll be back, ok?"

"Yes!"

*

Next week went by calmly and without any problems. Yamaguchi was slowly getting used to how his new school life worked. Of course the rumors were true - there were many groups of delinquents, but it wasn't as bad as he heard before transferring in the middle of the school year. Though, he was pretty sure that he was lucky to befriend Hinata, who was part of The Crows, the group which, in a way, ruled the school. 

While thinking about such things and walking through the school yard after classes, Yamaguchi spotted the three senpais from before. They haven't noticed him yet, so he managed to duck behind the corner of the building. Hinata reassured him earlier that they won't bother him anymore but Yamaguchi believed that it wouldn't hurt to be a little more cautious anyway.

He overheard them as they walked by his hiding place:

"That should teach him a little."

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Just ‘cause he's tall and a bit smart."

"Fucking asshole. He deserved it for..."

Right after they passed him, Yamaguchi run in the direction they came from. He was sure that the one left there would be:

"Tsukishima..." he said quietly at the sight of the beat up blond. Tsukishima was sitting on the ground, leaning his back and head onto the wall. He was looking up as if he was observing the clouds.

"Are you ok?" Yamaguchi asked.

"What a stupid question," Tsukishima's voice was a bit strained. "Do I look ok to you?"

Yamaguchi took a quick look at him. There were a lot of small cuts all over his visible skin and a bigger one over his right brow. Which was bleeding heavily before, judging from all the drying up blood on Tsukishima's face and shirt. His glasses were also bent and had a cracked lense on the side of the cut. What's more, Tsukishima was clutching his left wrist with the other hand.

"Can you stand?" Yamaguchi asked another question.

"Probably. My head's spinning," Tsukishima answered absentmindedly. 

"Ok, that's not a problem. I mean it is a problem because you don’t feel the best but it’s not a problem because I’ll help you. And we'll go straight to the nurse office.” 

"There's no one there at this hour," Tsukishima stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm in the health’s committee and I have the keys to the nurse office. And I know how to give first aid. So don't worry - you’re in good hands if I could say so myself," Yamaguchi retorted and then helped Tsukishima up. 

"Why are you doing this? Especially after what I did last week," Tsukishima asked when they were on the way to the nurse office.

"Because I want to help someone who's hurt. And I saw who did it so I feel kind of involved. You interrupted them extorting money from me so they beat you up."

"It wasn't only because of you. They were already on me long before that."

"But still..."

"And in the end it was me, not them, who took money from you. Shouldn’t you thank them and laugh at me instead?" Tsukishima continued. Yamaguchi thought that he was unusually talkative.

"Ah but that money came back to me in the end so..."

"Huh?"

"No, nothing. We’re already here. You should contact someone to get you. And I think that it still would be best to go to the hospital later. Especially with your hand. It doesn't look that bad but it also doesn't look the greatest," Yamaguchi sat the blond on the stool, and started rummaging in the cabinets. He waited until Tsukishima finished the phone call and then sat in front of him. Suddenly, he was washed with a wave of embarrassment when Tsukishima took his glasses off and closed his eyes. 

"It might sting a bit," Yamaguchi warned and started cleaning Tsukishima's wounds. He took a special care of the cut over his brow, trying to be as delicate as possible.

"It's starting to swell, it will be worse later," he added while caressing the light coloured brow with slow movement of his finger. Yamaguchi flinched when Tsukishima opened his eyes and looked at him with questioning gaze. Before any of them could say anything, Tsukishima's phone started to vibrate loudly. 

"Yes? Yeah, I'm in the nurse office. No, I can walk on my own. No, I'm not dying. No, you don't have to enter. Wait at the entrance," Tsukishima talked briefly with someone, rather annoyed. "My brother's here."

"Ah! Ok. I took care of your face. And I couldn’t do much about your hand anyway, so he's got perfect timing."

Yamaguchi went with Tsukishima but both of them were silent the whole time.

"I thought you would look worse," said another tall blond who was waiting at the entrance gate.

"He's fine, there's nothing to worry. But he should have a doctor look at his left hand. I don't think it's broken but still..." Yamaguchi said to him, then bowed and went back inside the school building. 

*

Akiteru tried to chat up his younger brother the whole way but nothing really sparked Kei's attention. Until the older Tsukishima gasped theatrically and asked:

"By the way, wasn't that Tadashi?"

"What? Who?"

"That guy who was with you. Wasn't he Tadashi? The one who lived here when you were in kindergarten? You were friends with him. Or even more I'd say as you were always talking about taking him as your bride in the future," Akiteru laughed when Tsukishima blushed and told him to shut up. 

"I've heard that they came back. You know that new cake shop near your school?" he continued. "I bet you know it, you're probably already regular there... It's his mom's."

Tsukishima hadn't said anything, he just looked at his brother with wide eyes.

*

"Yamaguchi..." Hinata whispered loudly during lunch break.

"Yeah?"

"Have you done something to Tsukishima? He's been staring at you ever since he came back yesterday," he glanced over his shoulder to look at the said blond but turned back fast as he noticed him observing them.

"Nothing really? I've just patched him up a bit after his fight last week," Yamaguchi shrugged.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hinata shouted and jumped up attracting everyone's attention. He looked around and sat down, leaning towards Yamaguchi and then started whispering:

"How the hell have you managed to do that? He never lets anyone near him. He even refused when Captain asked him to join us. He's like some sort of a lone beast," Hinata was shocked.

"Normally? I'm not sure what to tell you... I just found him and took him to the infirmary. That's all," Yamaguchi concluded, while looking in Tsukishima's direction. When their eyes met, the blond stood up and walked up to them.

"Come with me," Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi in a demanding tone, ignoring Hinata, who already was in his fighting stance.

"Can't we talk here?" Yamaguchi asked, making half of the class gasp loudly in surprise at his bravery.

"No," he got short, sharp answer. 

"Ok then..." Yamaguchi stood up and followed Tsukishima.

Only after arriving on the rooftop, Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi and broke the heavy silence that was between them:

"Are you Tadashi?" The question surprised Yamaguchi.

"Yeah, that's my name. I'm sure that I introduced myself properly when I transferred here."

"Aren't we sassy? I can't believe that two weeks ago you've been shaking here, harassed by some pathetic senpais."

"Yeah, the ones who also beat you up and someone had to take care of you. How's your hand? It's not broken, right?"

"No. And it doesn’t really hurt anymore. Anyway. Back to the main topic. Are you THAT Tadashi? The one who lived here some years ago?" 

"Well... Maybe? Why do you ask?" Yamaguchi knitted his brows and looked at him warily. 

"Because..." Tsukishima paused, not exactly sure what to say. "I guess you don't remember. I haven't recognized you too and..."

"Wait," he interrupted. "Are you... Tsukki?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima's answer was surprisingly short and quiet.

"No way!" Yamaguchi laughed. "Tsukki wasn't such an..." he paused and looked at Tsukishima's unreadable face.

"Asshole?" the blond smirked. 

"I haven't said that but yeah, I guess... You looked familiar from the very beginning but you know... Tsukki was more cheerful and friendly and..."

"Don't talk about me as if I died or something," Tsukishima pouted. "It's not like we'll stay the same while growing up. Your behaviour was much cuter in the past too."

"Oh, so you don't want to marry me anymore?" Yamaguchi laughed but suddenly stopped when he realised what he just said. 

"I've said behaviour, you know?" blond smiled slyly, slowly approaching Yamaguchi until he had his back against the wall. "You look cute enough for me, you know?" Tsukishima was surprised by Yamaguchi's bashful reaction and got embarrassed himself:

"I'm sorry, I went too far," he retreated a bit, giving Yamaguchi some space.

"Now you're sorry. And before realising who I was you were behaving like a complete asshole. You even took my money," Yamaguchi glared at him. 

"I'm not denying that. And I am sorry for what I did. Because if I knew earlier I'd never treat you like this."

"Just me? Shouldn't you treat everyone better?"

"Just you," Tsukishima said with determination. “You’re special.”

Both of them fell silent for a moment and suddenly Tsukishima got flustered, realising what he just said.

“Anyway, it’s nice to see you back,” he added quickly, almost stumbling over his words and then hurriedly left.

“What the…?” the same quiet question escaped Yamaguchi’s lips as, once again, he was standing alone on the rooftop, dumbfounded.

*

Weirdly enough, renewal of their friendship progressed smoothly and rather fast. While in classroom, there was still some distance between them, especially that Yamaguchi didn’t forget about Hinata, spending time with him, but their classmates caught the wind of it anyway. And now, everyone felt even more respect towards Yamaguchi. He wasn’t just a friend of one of The Crows. He was also the only person who Tsukishima, sometimes described as the lone beast, let close to him.

For the most part, the time they spent together was quiet but the silence between them never was heavy or uncomfortable. It became a peculiar ritual of theirs to eat lunch on the rooftop and then spend the rest of the break together, sitting there with their backs against each other, sometimes chatting and sometimes not talking at all.

They never mentioned ‘the marriage proposal’ or ‘being special’ but it was always there in the backs of their minds. And it just waited to explode.

*

It was just another day, as everyday. The weather was nice, perfect for spending the break on the rooftop. As always, their backs were pressed together, but Yamaguchi shifted himself a bit, tilting his head back and leaning it on Tsukishima’s shoulder, so he could look at the delicate, white clouds drifting across the blue sky.

“Why do you never accept when girls confess to you?” Yamaguchi asked suddenly.

“Huh? Why do you even ask? Because you saw it happening today? Isn’t it obvious? I’m not interested,” Tsukishima grumbled in response.

“But they come to you a lot. Wasn’t there even one girl you liked? Huh, Mister Popular?” Yamaguchi added and turned his head to teasingly blow at Tsukishima’s neck. Yamaguchi yelped in surprise when Tsukishima suddenly moved and pushed him on the ground, with his face hovering just centimeters above Yamaguchi’s.

“Because I’m not interested in them at all.”

“No?” Yamaguchi asked, looking at Tsukishima from under lowered eyelids.

“No.”

“Because I’m special?”

“Because you’re special,” Tsukishima closed the gap between them completely and kissed Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some cute scene from the cake shop (with Yamaguchi's mom too) but I couldn't find any right way to put it here...
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/131614687916/i-really-wanted-to-write-delinquent-au-and-i-also).
> 
> Filename:Taming of the Lone Beast aka I don't have the slightest idea where I was going with this shit - I just wanted to beat Tsukki up and then it became cheesy again...


	2. Bonus scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted the fic I mentioned that I had another scene planned but it didn't make into the actual story. An awesome Anon on tumblr asked me to share it so... here it is.

“Tadashi, look! He’s here again!” Yamaguchi’s mom gestured for him to look at one of the tables in her cake shop. It was Sunday, so Yamaguchi was helping her out both in the kitchen and with serving the customers.

“Mom, please…” he grumbled but looked anyway. His breath hitched when he saw one particular customer - tall, blond guy with glasses. 

“Do you think that he’s a college student, Tadashi? And I wonder why he’s always alone. He’s handsome so I’m sure he has a girlfriend. She doesn’t like cakes? Or is on a diet? A little cake never killed anybody,” she sighed.

“Mom, you seriously need to stop. It’s getting weird when you get so invested in your regular customers’ private lives.”

“But it’s no harm, right? You would be interested too if you paid more attention! You see how serious or even grumpy he looks?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded.

“But you could never imagine his face when he eats the cakes! Especially the strawberry ones!” she exclaimed. 

“I wonder… So what’s his order? I’m gonna wait on it and then take my break.”

*

“Here’s your strawberry shortcake and caramel latte, sir,” Yamaguchi placed the plate and tall glass on the table.

“I’ve ordered the cake alone…” the customer looked up at him, at first only slightly confused and then very surprised when he saw Yamaguchi’s face.

“Yeah, ‘cause the latte is for me, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sat by his table.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, still dumbfounded.

“Hm?”

“What the hell?”

“I’m helping my mom? You know, weekends are busy so I usually help here. And I get some more pocket money for it,” Yamaguchi shrugged.

“I see… So that’s what you meant when you said that the money came back to you,” Tsukishima eyed him varily for a moment and then turned his attention to the cake.

“Woah, mom was right!” Yamaguchi exclaimed suddenly.

“Huh?”

“That your expression totally changes when you eat the cake. So I guess you like it?” Yamaguchi smiled at him. “What about the cream? I made it myself,” he puffed his chest proudly.

“You know, I seriously wonder where’s that bashful, scared and shivering kid from the rooftop.”

“Who knows?” Yamaguchi winked at Tsukishima.

“I’m gonna wipe that smug expression off your face sooner or later,” Tsukishima smirked and pulled Yamaguchi’s legs apart with his own. “And you’re totally gonna tremble and writhe because of me,” he rubbed Yamaguchi’s inner thigh with his knee.

“I just can’t wait,” Yamaguchi answered, biting his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filename: Delinquent au extra - is this cute or not? i though it would be cute :v now i made myself thirsty for some food play


End file.
